


mirror of soul

by lazlong



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hair is longer and eyes are hard, so hard..</p>
            </blockquote>





	mirror of soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diēs caniculārēs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060988) by [lazlong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong). 



Realization hits me with a sudden force – he is not a boy anymore despite the fact he is twenty only. When I was twenty I drank and fucked around; he at twenty already have his  ..  partner, and three year old son, if some eavesdropped conversation is true to the fact and the utmost thing that he have and I almost die while admitting it – it is a pretty good hunch what he wants in his life and how to get it.

 

What is more, he have unwavering support of this Brian, something that I never had, I had to struggle on my own. It strikes me, then, that I am primitively envious of my son, of life he is leading, of conviction he is living it with.

 

They are completely wrapped in each other, following with a glance, a touch, intonation.

 

They speak in their own language of short phrases, gestures, and mimic.

Utterly, completely, irrecoverably in love.

 

And my ma, my fcking ma, she is blaspheming, speaking with Kinney guy, naming him charming and actually going as far as saying that he is going to produce beautiful children.

And my son, my own son, he is smirking in that bastardly way and answering, “He already has”. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Diēs caniculārēs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060988) by [lazlong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong)




End file.
